Uchiha and Hyuuga, Yakuza's World
by littlesee
Summary: Uchiha and Hyuuga clans are famous Yakuza families. Haruno Sakura, a 16 years old girl, found herself one night down in the alley, suffering from mental breakdown of teenager’s wild life. Before she realized it, she has already caught.....
1. Coincidence

**Uchiha and Hyuuga, Yakuza's World**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Summary: Uchiha and Hyuuga clans are both famous Yakuza families. Haruno Sakura, a 16 years old girl, found herself one night down in the alley, suffering from mental breakdown of teenager's dangerous life. Before she realized it, she has already caught in those two clans' life...

**Part one-Twisting of Fate is Called Coincidence**

Sakura tried to hold her sobbing, but it was just impossible. She ran and ran, not so sure where she is going. All she wanted is just to get away from Kira, as far as she can be. She chose to run through the alley where anybody rare goes there because she is just wearing a shirt for the top and no bottoms. Luckily, the shirt is long enough to cover her upper thighs.

She felt something below her bare feet and she tripped over. It was a stone. She tried to stand up again but her ankle suddenly felt hurt so badly. Being a medical ninja she is, she grabbed her ankle with her fingers and start to mold chakra to heal it. But it was no use, she doesn't feel any chakra at all in her body. Sakura feels so weak. Water began strolling down her cheeks. And soon she found water on all her body.

It is raining.

She forced herself to walk with only one foot. One of her hands leaning against the alley wall to keep her balance. Sakura turned her head when she heard couples of foot thumping behind her.

Some black figures exposing themself from the darkness.

"Well, what is a lady like you doing here with such appropriate clothes?" said a man wearing all black clothes, dangerously.

"This is our lucky day!" said one of his fat friends, as he ran toward Sakura with disgusting looks on his face.

Sakura tried to run, but then remembering her foot is bruised. She will only fall if she runs. Luckily, the first man suddenly stretched his arm to block the fat one.

"Easy there, there's no need to rush, aren't we?" the first man said, still in dangerous tone. He slowly and confidently walked toward Sakura. He lays a finger on Sakura's chin, forcing her to look at his direction. He smirked before he did a slow scan on her face and then raised his eyebrows like he was shocked.

_This girl…is she…? It can't be…_

_There's no way I would ever escape these guys if I start screaming and shouting now… Now my only chance is waiting for the right time and run when their guard is down..,_ thinks Sakura.

Sakura decided it is time to play though. If she looks weak, those guys will just underestimate her and make her their toys. She glared at the man's black eyes and hair. Those eyes are staring at her with such intensity. Images of Kira ran through her mind. The man's eyes and hair reminded her of Kira…Suddenly she felt a cold sensation struck her stomach.

The moment that just happened passed before her eyes. Kira breaks into her apartment…Pins her down to the floor…His eyes are full of anger, hate, and jealousy…

"No! LET GO OF ME, KIRA!" she pushed the man in front of her and falls down on her knee. She can feel her legs are trembling now. Suddenly she loses control of her breaths.

"Why you!" the man's friends has already took position to punch her. But once again, the man stretched his arms as a sign for them to stop. He walked forward to Sakura again and kneels before her.

"Don't worry. I am not Kira, okay?" said the man, in a soft and comforting tone. Then he caressed Sakura's hair slowly. All of his men have a confused look on each of their faces.

Sakura encourage herself to look at that man again. She sees some pity and kindness in his eyes now. Suddenly that man doesn't resemble Kira anymore. Kira would never look at her with that kind of look. Her feet's trembling began to fade away and her breaths had returned to normal.

"What's your name?" asked that man as he let go of her hair. His gaze became a little more serious.

"Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura," she answered in low volume. Her throats felts like choked when she started to speak.

"Well, my name's Uchiha-"his words got cut off by the loud rumbling noise came from behind all his men. And the next moment, they all began to run with shouting and shrieking.

"Uchiha-san! It's the Hyuugas!" shouted one of his men, shaking.

"Ckk. SPLITS EVERYONE! They won't catch us if we run in pairs! Move!" he stood up and signaling everyone to pay attention to him, "MOVE, MOVE!"

There's still shouting and shrieking, but now all of his men are running organized and succeeded in not bumping into each others.

The black haired man kneeled again before Sakura, "You stay here, okay?"

"We're not going to bring her with us, Uchiha-san?" asked one of his men.

He answered his subordinate, but without moving his eyes from Sakura's, "No, she'll be safer here. Don't worry, I know the Hyuugas won't hurt you," he stroked Sakura's hair again. Then he started to stand up.

Sakura wants to say thank you to him, for comforting her. Actually, there's a lot that Sakura wants to say to him, like who is he and Sakura kind of wants him to take her with him. She started to feel scared and lonely again at the moment he showed sign that he is going to leave. But something choked her throat again and one word that succeeds to escape her tongue is the word you say when a person is leaving.

"Bye."

At first, that black haired man looked shocked at Sakura's word. Then his eyelids went lower, making him looks sad. He fell on his knees and with sudden movements, he lays his palms on Sakura's shoulders.

"We'll meet again," he said in shaky tone, his grabs on her shoulder became stronger," Promise me that you won't forget me."

"Uchiha-san, we have to get going!" said one of his men, pulling him away from Sakura.

Sakura feels the urge to stretch her hand toward him, and preventing him from going, but her body just wouldn't obey. She just sits still there, watching that man running farther and farther from her. At one moment, she could swear she saw him turned his head, facing her. He still looked very sad. But she couldn't just look one more time to make sure, because the next moment his figure has disappeared into the night.

Flashes of light fall from every direction to her. She covered her eyes with her hand to protect her from this sudden change of light intensity. She could hear some people crowded her and talking about something she couldn't catch. Then something warm falls on her shoulders.

Sakura slowly and carefully opened her eyes, and recognizing her eyes has adapted to the light, she took a look at the things on her shoulders. A towel and a blanket.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," said a gentle voice beside her.

She stared at the voice's owner and rubbed her eyes. _Maybe it's because of the lights_... she thought.

His eyes are white.

TBC.


	2. Hyuuga Families

**Uchiha and Hyuuga, Yakuza's World**

**by L4zyL4dy**

Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here..

A yakuza's life centric fic of sorts.

Warnings: PG-13 for some violence, mild swearing. Maybe some adult situation.

I think the prologue is a little angst. But I planned this to be a light story, not a serious one. All the main characters will be here…I'm still confused though how should I make their role in a yakuza's life… If you have any idea, please don't mind putting it in your reviews. Thx.

-There has been a mistake in the first chapter. I wrote that Sakura is a medic ninja. Well, she's not one in this story. She's just an ordinary high school girl. Sorry if anyone got confused!-

Uhm, I'm going to use some easy Japanese here…Well, for those who don't understand it…

_Encyclopedia:_

_Ikebana_: Art of flower arrangement in Japan

_Ara_: Similar to 'huh?'

_Ie_: No

_Sou_: Yes

_Ano_: Similar to 'uhm'

_Futon_: Japanese bed that is sprawled on the floor.

_Watashi no namae wa_ -insert your name here- : My name is -your name-

_Shichigosan_: Shichi7; Go5; San3. When Japanese children are 3, 5, and 7 years old, they are taken to a Shinto Temple by their parents to receive blessing.

**Part 2-Hyuuga Families**

"…I heard Neji-sama found her in some alley…"

"Really? With her clothes like that, do you think…uhm…she has been-you know-_attacked_?"

"I don't know…But maybe…Such a poor girl…"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She straightens herself up to find two female figures sitting beside her. One of them realized Sakura has woken up and smiled at her.

"Miss, are you alright? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" the female figure, clad in white and blue kimono said in an exceptionally polite voice.

_Where…am I? _She eyed the room she is in. It was an all white, huge, Japanese-style room with a lot of Japanese decoration, like paintings, calligraphy, vases with ikebana's flowers, and deity statues.

"You are in the Hyuuga residence. You were unconscious when Neji-sama brought you here, miss. You have been sleeping for almost two days now," the other female figure, wearing the same clothes as the first one, said in cheerful voice.

Oh, right.

-That- night.

Flashback

"I apologize for my rudeness," said the white-eyed boy softly as he put his arm on Sakura's back and the other one lifting her knee. The next moment, he has lifted her whole body easily and smoothly like lifting cotton.

Sakura just stared blankly to the air. She didn't know why she didn't fight or anything. A stranger carrying her, shouldn't she be mad at him? But she can felt no emotion. She felt so…empty. So what if this stranger carried her? It's not like she has anywhere to go anyway. Or anything to do. Heck, she can't even remember her purpose in living too. She has lost everything tonight.

Yes, everything.

A warm drop of tear escaped from her eye and slide down on her pale cheek. Soon, it joined the entire raindrops on her face. Then another tear slide again on her other cheek. Then it also joined the raindrops. And so it goes on and on.

The boy turned around and walked out of the alley, carrying blanket-covered Sakura in his arms toward a black Porsche. His subordinates backed away to give him way.

"Please, don't cry," the boy said in whisper, without looking at her.

Sakura gasped silently. She wondered how he could figure she was crying, with all these raindrops trickling down on her face. And why after he told her to not cry, her eyes began watering like crazy? Was it his soft, gentle voice that makes her hearts suddenly filled with emotions again? This overwhelmed emotions-sadness, anger, disappointment, fear-that mixed together? If it is, she clearly doesn't like it. It was better before, when she was emotionless. At least, in that condition she felt no pain.

Or maybe…it was him. He makes her feel safe and secure again, just like when she was with that dark-haired boy. She felt like someone is caring about her, and she has never gotten those kinds of feelings again since both her parents passed away. She unconsciously touched her chest, which has become warm, despite all of her body parts that are freezing.

A little voice in her mind laughed at herself. _How low am I_? _Counting on some stranger guys to felt safe and secured? What's the difference between this guy and Kira?_

_Well._

_I don't know for sure, but…_

She looks up to the boy's eyes, which are empty. His expression is cold. His face showed that he hasn't smiled for a long time.

_But? But what, huh? Don't you see, he's just like that heartless bastard, Kira,_said the little voice again.

…_but… I know…Kira doesn't have a warm chest like this boy …_

Sakura rested her head on the boy's chest. And slowly everything went black.

Tears still strolling down on her cheeks even after she passed out.

--**X--**

"Ayame, let me inform Neji-sama that the lady has woken up," the cheerful maid stood up slowly, after bowing to Sakura.

"Yes, I will accompany this lady then, Kaori," Ayame, the polite one nodded her head in agreement. Kaori walked out of the room very smoothly, half-bowing, without leaving a trace of sound at all. She opened the sliding door, sat upon the door frame, and then closed it, leaving Sakura and Ayame alone.

Sakura threw herself on the futon, and stared at the low ceiling. The white-eyed boy that helped her definitely is a rich guy. She took a glance at the decoration of the room, which all have shiny look that is screaming 'expensive' on every inch of their material. The kimono wore by the maid beside her also has some quality, which maybe surpasses Sakura's own kimono. And her mother spent 3 months of her salary to buy Sakura that kimono, for her shichigosan ceremony.

_Tsk. Yeah, I know. The world is not fair. I learned that when mom passed away._

The sliding door across her opened again. Sakura straighten herself up, expecting to see the white-eyed boy. Well, her eyes met with white eyes, but it was a girl's. A tall, pale, long-haired girl entered the room. Her feature suspiciously looks similar to the boy's, Sakura would've mistaken her as the boy who helped her yesterday if it were not for the girl's female curve and her girlie beautiful face.

"Ara? Neji-niichan isn't here yet?" the girl asked in a sweet, melodious voice, clearly to the maid, Ayame.

"Ie, Hanabi-sama. At the moment, Kaori is informing him that this lady had awakened," Ayame answered, bowing her head till it reaches the floor.

_They sure bow a lot_, thought Sakura.

"Hey, hey. What's your name?"

Sakura jumped back in surprise seeing the pale girl's face is only an inch from hers. _Wha-How did she get in front of me so fast?_

"Aa...Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you-uhm…?"

"It's Hyuuga Hanabi," she replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hanabi-san," said Sakura, nodding a little.

"Ah, no need to call me Hanabi-san, Sakura-chan! Hanabi-chan will do fine, ne?"

"Hanabi-chan?"

"Sou, sou. Hanabi-chan. It sounds cuter than Hanabi-san, right? I feel like a middle-aged woman every time someone calls me that," Hanabi said, pouting.

Sakura let a little chuckle slipped her mouth.

"Humm," Hanabi sing-songed excitedly, "You're so pretty, Sakura-chan! I wonder if you're the one who is going to be picked by Neji-niichan to be his-"

"Hanabi-sama! We're not supposed to tell her that!" Ayame cut out abruptly.

…_What? What are you two not supposed to tell me?_

"Oops, I forgot that," said Hanabi, who didn't look guilty at all. Instead, she smiled wickedly at Sakura, "Phew, it was so close…heehee."

Sakura could swear that she heard Ayame muttered under her breath something like, 'So close, yeah riiight…'

Suddenly the dark-haired girl jumped up, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot too! Hinata-neechan hasn't seen you! I'm gonna get her!" and with that she ran out from the room, yelling 'Hinata-neechan' across the hall.

"Heeh…I apologize for Hanabi-sama's manner, Sakura-san," said the maid, "Don't worry though, Hinata-sama isn't like her sister."

Smiling reassuringly to the maid, Sakura have to hide her sudden feelings. Hanabi reminded her of herself a long time ago. So cheerful, so happy, so positive, so…naïve. So naïve that she thought she could just fall from a guy's arms to another guy's without being harmed. How wrong of her. She thought that the world is a good place with no evil at all. But, at least she was happy back then. She was a happy girl, until that night.

Until that night.

Just thinking of that night still make her feel so dirty.

"Hayaku ne, Hinata-neechan!" Hanabi's sweet voice could be heard through the door.

Another voice answered it, and it was the softest and the shyest voice Sakura ever heard.

"Ano, Hanabi-chan… You don't have to-to shout loudly like that…Otou-san might hear it and become angry…"

"Nah, he wouldn't! Now, come quickly, ne!" Hanabi pushed open the sliding door, revealing herself holding hands with a girl with neck-length dark hair. The girl has identical white eyes and a face similar to Hanabi's. She's taller than Hanabi by only an inch. The girl was really beautiful like Hanabi, in a more innocent way where Hanabi is a gorgeous one.

"Ne, ne? Isn't she pretty, Hinata-neechan?" Hanabi pulled Hinata to the room toward Sakura. Hinata obeyed her sister hesitantly.

"Uhm…Yes, she is in-indeed…," answered Hinata, as she looked at Sakura but the next moment she looked down to the floor. Sakura flinched.

Deciding that Hinata is someone from this house that has helped her, Sakura took the courtesy to introduce herself properly.

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu…Nice to meet you, Hinata-", Sakura paused to think what would she called her, "-chan," she finished.

Hinata looked surprised at Sakura's words. Then, after seconds of trying, she succeeded to look up again at Sakura.

"Ie, the-the pleasure is mine, Sakura-", she paused a second and rolled her eyes,"-chan." She finished her sentence by bowing deeply at Sakura.

They exchanged a little smile to each other.

"Now that you guys have known each other, how about if the three of us have some tea and some girl's chat, ne? Sakura-chan? Hinata-neechan?" Hanabi said, sounding as cheerful as ever.

"Well-uhm…It sounds nice…H-How about your condition, Sakura-chan?"

"I think some tea would be nice. Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I am feeling a lot better," Sakura began to stand up from her futon.

The sliding door opened again for God-know-how-many-times since Sakura awakened. This time, Sakura recognized the person standing in front of the door, beside the maid from before, Kaori. Dark long hair similar to Hanabi's, white eyes just like Hinata's, and handsome face with a cold expression hung on it.

"Neji-niichan!"

"Neji…niisan…"

_TBC_

-Thank you all who reviewed the first chapters and read it…

-Thank you for your support and compliment :

**eMpErAtRiS**** - **Well, not really from Gundam Seed. I kind of made that name up, hehe…

**Defafaeth Mechqua** -

**Shinobi Darkbeak**

**harunofan4life**

**Zakurrah-chan - **Keep going to, Nin!

**Kurenai Chinoumi**

**Queen Cow and Steak **- Hehe, your pen name is funny!

**Jellybean89**

**dolphin77 **– I feel honored! Thank You!

**Angebornnhell **– Yes, Kira is a hot guy! Well, for your question, it will be answered in the upcoming chapters!

**Kist **– Hmm…hmm..(singsonged) Heehee…You'll see…hmmmhmm….

**The Gandhara **– You're the one I have to apologize to, hehe…Thank you for helping me recognize my mistake!

**Uzumakikaida**- I am going to insert some hints later, okay?

**GargoyleSama**- Wondering too…mmm…well, don't mind suggesting me some idea…

**----XX----**


End file.
